dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 45 : Orchestra
SPEAR HEARTZ (Tombak Hati) adalah gelar yang diberikan pada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi... pria normal dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan tekad yang sama, dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture : https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya) : - DOLLARS SQUAD : ~ Kevin: 29 ~ Astrella: 24 ~ Dea: 21 ~ Oreki: ??? ~ DJ: 22 ~ Ranger: 25 ~ Ferial: 29 - Government: ~ Jugi: Governor. LV: ??? ~ Lody: Ambassador. LV: ??? ~ Ignatius: Supervisor. LV: ??? ~ Taiki: Supervisor. LV: ??? ~ Bazette (Dreamerz Prinny): Vice Lab-Head. LV: ??? - Crime Sindycate: -- Underground Society: ~ Christian Newgate: Vice-boss. "Legend". LV: ??? ~ Dian: Boss Assistant. "Alien Guy". LV: ??? -- Patrizio Mafia: ~ Juliux El Nino: Mafia Father. "Rich Mafioso". LV: ??? ~ Kizu (Nomoshika Kizukado): Tactician. "Coward Kizu". LV: ??? -- Northern Pacifist: ~ Rilo Expert: Pack Leader. "666". LV: ??? ~ Dharma (Wahyudi Darman). "Absolute Shadow". LV: ??? Sebelumnya kita menyorot macam-macam pihak... dari Government sampai Crime Syndicate. Perang antara mereka akan dilakukan 2 minggu lagi dari sekarang. Crime Syndicate yang mengira mereka akan diserang berencana untuk menyerang Government terlebih dahulu... tapi sebenarnya Government tidak tahu menahu soal mereka akan menyerang? Crime Syndicate menerima informasi palsu dari jaringan IB... dan IB itu adalah kepala divisi informasi IWS. Empire State... Kantor Jugi. Jugi : apa!!! Crime Syndicate akan menyerang kita?! atas apa mereka melakukan itu?! Govt. Agent 1 : se-sepertinya mereka telah ditipu. mereka dapat informasi bahwa kita akan menyerang mereka 3 minggu lagi, karena itu mereka berencana menyerang kita 1 minggu lebih dulu. dan dicurigai yang memberikan informasi adalah orang dalam. *berkeringat Lody : ........... *berpikir Jugi : kalau begitu kita harus bersiap-siap dalam 2 minggu ini untuk menahan dan mengalahkan mereka di Front HQ Empire State... jangan sampai mereka memasuki daerah perkotaan dan daerah utama Empire State! Govt. Agent 1 : bu-bukannya kita lebih baik menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada mereka pak? Jugi : tolol! pada dasarnya mereka adalah penjahat... dan tugas kita adalah untuk menangkap mereka! ini adalah kesempatan besar! Govt. Agent 1 : a-anda benar pak! maafkan saya! *salute Jugi : sekarang hubungi M dan IWS! perintahkan mereka untuk mencar info sebanyak-banyaknya tentang rencana perang dan jumlah pasukan Crime Syndicate! Govt. Agent 1 : bagaimana soal Narai pak! dokumen-dokumen penyebab dan kondisi kematian Narai belum lengkap, dan kita harus menyerangkan dokumen-dokumen itu pada "Higher-Ups" 2 hari lagi! Jugi : suruh para Supervisor mengurusnya! Yudha sedang kosong! Govt. Agent 1 : siap! saya pergi dulu! *DRAP DRAP (berlari keluar) Jugi : waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat.... dari masalah keluarnya Andika dari Equitem *dipenjara, masalah kematian Narai, dan pengawasan gerakan para Rookie seperti Knightdom dan DOLLARS saja belum selesai ditangani. kalau begini ceritanya para rakyat akan kehilangan kepercayaan mereka pada pemerintah! *geram Lody : saya punya 1 calon Equitem yang mungkin pantas. *dapat ide mendadak Jugi : siapa...? Lody : "King of Sky Pirate"... *grin Jugi : maksudmu si kadal? Lody : tepat, hihihihi. Jugi : panggil dia, kemampuannya memang mencukupi... masalahnya dia tertarik atau tidak. lagipula sifatnya memang cocok sebagai Equitem. Kembali ke DOLLARS K. HQ... Administration Office, Astrella, Ling dan Kevin sedang mengobrol... tiba-tiba ada telfon. KRIIIIIIIIING, telfon berdering keras... Kevin menjawabnya. Kevin : yaaa, disini restoran keparat. apa anda mau memesan tempat? #plaks Bunnykiss : jangan bercanda Kevin-chan! ini aku! Kevin : siapa? *bingung Bunnykiss : aku lho *PROTTT PROTTT (nyemprot parfum ke telfonnya) Kevin : mfff! hidungku serasa tertusuk -_-! *keciuman, parfum ini.... pak pemilik opera di Blues Town?! Bunnykiss : Bunnykiss! setidaknya ingat namaku dong! Ling : mau apa lagi ni orang? Astrella : jangan-jangan sabun mandinya habis dan kita disuruh beli -_-. Kevin : ya, ada apa pak Bunnykiss? teatermu sudah ramai kembali kan? Bunnykiss : ya berkat kalian, tapi sekarang aku frustasi lagi! Kevin : kenapa? Bunnykiss : 3 hari lagi kami akan mengadakan orkestra *pertunjukan musik, para aktor baruku tidak ada yang berpengalaman dalam hal ini. karena orkestra tidak seperti teater, di orkestra kita menampilkan kebolehan dan keahlian diatas panggung dalam individu atau kelompok. lalu kami juga tidak punya band untuk musik pengiringnya > Kevin : bitch please, jadi intinya ente mau nyewa jasa kami lagi? Bunnykiss : ya, terima dong. pleaseKentat (talk) #plaks Kevin : gimana Ast-chan? Astrella : tanya rewardnya dulu. Kevin : rewardnya? Bunnykiss : stok makanan dari daging, sayur dan manisan untuk 1 bulan, deal? Kevin : masa makanan ". kayaknya kami nggak bisa... Rahandi : *DRAP DRAP DRAP (nyerbu masuk dan merebut telfon dari Kevin). DEAL!!! #plaks Bunnykiss : baik, temui aku besok untuk mengatur perposisian masing-masing anggota. cih... amatir ya, yasudahlah. #plaks Kevin : Rahandi! kamfret ente! *gebukin Rahandi Rahandi : uruse! makanan itu penting dasar jaket bodoh! *ngegebukin balik Ling : mana terakhir dibilang amatir lagi -_-. Astrella : yang sudah ya sudah, besok kita kesana. Esoknya, Blues Town... Theatre House. Kevin, Astrella, Rahandi dan Ling kesana untuk menemui Bunnykiss... Bunnykisss : makasih udah datang *datang sambil muter-muter Kevin : ya ya -_-. mana kertasnya? Bunnykiss : nih *memberikan kertas ke Kevin Kevin : .........banyak amat -________-. Ling : semua bisa ikut nih 0_o. Astrella : lebih baik disusun di markas aja biar bisa dikonfirmasi langsung dengan yang lainnya. Rahandi : ide bagus Ast-hime! kau memang dewiku! Astrella : hohoho :3 #plaks Malamnya di HQ, Meeting Room... semuanya berkumpul untuk penentuan posisi. Astrella : nah,! anak-anak! isi kalian mau menampilkan apa pada acara 2 hari lagi! semuanya harus ikut karena sudah pas, untuk band isi yang betul. karena itu vital -_-. All : aku! aku! aku! *semuanya berebutan nulis Sumit : bocah semua ni -_-. *palmface Setelah 6 menit semuanya selesai mengisi, Astrella mengambil kertasnya dan membacanya. Astrella : semoga kali ini normal :D *mulai baca PANGGUNG KEAHLIAN: - Kevin: Stand Up Comedy - Arz: Fruit Samurai - Sumit: Melolong sambil menyelesaikan rubick cube - Salman: Menghancurkan Bata - Rahandi: Makan - Dante: Mendongeng - Dan: Sulap - Dea: Idol Group Performance BAND: - DJ: Vokalis - Acil: Gitaris - Oreki: Bassist - Ling: Drummer - Beck: Trianglist - Akbar: Siulist PANITIA: - Ranger: Kritikus - Astrella: Event Organizer - Ferial: Tata Panggung Anjritttt! kali ini lumayan bagus walaupun masih ada yang aneh-aneh -_-. Kevin : akhirnya bakat tersembunyi ane bakal tampak di panggung 2 hari lagi! *semangat Salman : *krek krek fuhhhh (melemaskan tangan sambil merokok) Rahandi : dafuqq! gue makan, siapa yang nulis?! *nggak ada yang ngaku Dan : sulap?! banyak tangan-tangan usil disini! Dea : Dea akan berusaha > Dante : akan kuceritakan cerita yang super mengharukan. *percaya diri Arz : jadi itu kau yang nulis sendiri? hehehehe... kau klise juga ya. Sumit : *langsung pergi dan berlatih Astrella : bandnya siap?! DJ : kapan saja yo yo! Oreki ; udah lama ngga awak nggak megang bass. Acil : wah, mbah akhirnya bisa pegang gitar listrik lagi! Ling : uwooo, jadi tambah semangat! Beck : gue jadi trianglist -_-. Akbar apaan tuh siulist? Akbar : aku jago bersiul jadinya siulist, syuuu syuuu *bersiul Ferial : saya akan membuat panggung yang paling spektakuler T_T!!! *terharu dapat bagian Ranger : dengar bocah-bocah! kalian harus berakting sesuai perintahku! *dikacangi Esoknya hari kosong, Kevin dkk memutuskan utk berlatih utk esok harinya lagi. mereka berlatih individu (kecuali Band)! Lalu tibalah hari H! pertunjukan akan segera dimulai, Bunnykiss telah membuka operanya... para penonton duduk di kurssi maing-masing... Ranger, Astrella dan Ferial duduk di kursi terdepan. para Band siaga didepan panggung, para anggota lainnya sudah siaga dibelakang panggung. Astrella : pertunjukan akan segera dimulai... semoga mereka tidak nervous. Ranger : tenang saja, mereka sudah kulatih! Ferial : bravo bravo! *tepuk tangan Astrella : belum mulai -_-. Penonton 1 : aku sudah tak sabar, anggota kali ini adalah anggota yang sama dengan yang dulu drama "4EVER GAG" Penonton 2 : wahahaha, mereka sangat kocak XD. Penonton 3 : dengan snack-snack ini pertunjukan akan lebih seru. Astrella : para penonton sudah tak sabar, pertama adalah musik! aku bergantung padamu DJ! Band... DJ : siap?! mainkan musiknya yo!!!! kami akan menyanyikan lagu salah satu band terkenal yaitu One Ok Rock - Dreamer! let's go mothafucka! Acil : *JRENNNGG JRENNNNG WUNNNNG JREENNNG (main gitar listrik) Oreki : *JEGEJENG JEGEJENG JREENG (main bass) Ling : *DUM DUM TRANG DUM TRANG (mukulin drum) Beck : *TRING TRING TRING (mukulin Triangle, suara Triangelnya ketutupan suara lain), (Though) : sial... ini memalukan! *muka Beck memerah Akbar : *CTEK CTEK CTEK SILILUT LILIUT (menjentikkan jarinya sambil bersiul) Beck : bagaimana bisa dia nggak malu -_-. Ling : jangan meleng Beck! Beck : baik! *lanjut mukulin Triangle DJ : yo yo yo! So now my time is up Your game starts, my heart moving? Past time has no meaning for us, it's not enough! Will we make it better or just stand here longer Say it we can't end here till we can get it enough!! Zettaiteki konkyo wa uso darake Itsudatte aru no wa boku no Jishin ya fuan wo kakimazeta Yowai youde tsuyoi boku!! *lanjut nyanyi, pertunjukan pun dimulai Penonton 1 : One ok rock! sugoii! Penonton 2 : suaranya bagus :O Penonton 3 : SUIT SUIT! Pertunjukan dimulai! pertama giliran Arz! Arz : saya akan membelah buah-buah ini *melemparkan buah-buah yang dipegangnya ke udara dan menebasnya Penonton 1 : gitu aja? Arz : yaudah gitu aja #plaks Giliran Rahandi. Rahandi : saya akan memakan buah-buah yang dibelah Arz barusan *munch munch (memakan buah-buah yang jatuh di lantai) Penonton 2 : membosankan -_-! Giliran Sumit. Sumit : AUUU~ AUUUU~ *melolong sambil menyelesaikan rubik Penonton 1 : huuu!!! hhuuuuu! sangking bosannya aku mau tertidur! Giliran Salman. Salman : .... *BRUAK (menghancurkan 10 bata dalam 1 tinju) Penonton 3 : dari tadi nggak ada yang menarik! Giliran Kevin. Kevin : ada seorang pria yang tercebur kedalam kopi dan BYUUUR, ahahahahaha *ketawa sendiri All Penonton : *KRIK KRIK KRIK (sunyi senyap) Kevin : nggg... ada yang tahu lelucon TRUPLOK? All Penonton : kembalikan uang kami! kembalikan!!! *ngelempari Kevin pake tomat Kevin : uwaaa! *lari kebelakang panggung Dibelakang panggung, selanjutnya giliran Dan. Kevin : hati-hati Dan mereka ganas -_- Dan : ya bang leader, aku sudah siap. Dan pun maju ke panggung... Dan (Though) : aku sudah berlatih seharian... aku pasti bisa. *SREKK SREKKK (mengeluarkan 10 kartu dari lengan bajunya Penonton 1 : wooow 0_0, darimana tuh?! Dan : *SRAK SRAK (makin banyak kartu yang keluar ampe tumpeh-tumpeh) #plaks Penonton 2 : keren *0* Dan : lihat box ini, kosong kan? Penonton 1 : *mengangguk-angguk Dan : ditangan kanan saya ada segelas susu, saya akan menariknya melalui lubang box *menarik segelas susu, lihat! jadi 3 buah permen loli milkita! #plaks Penonton 3 : kok bisa ya 0_0 *kebingungan Penonton 1 : dewa sulapnya. Penonton 3 : kayaknya udah belajar sama pak tarno. Dan pun menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya dan balik kepanggung, penonton jadi terhibur sedikit... selanjutnya Dante. Dante : aku mau mendongeng. *duduk di kursi Penonton 3 : dongeng? *mendengarkan dengan seksama Dante : jangan banyak tanya. #plaks suatu hari... ada seorang pemuda dari klan naga. ia tinggal dikastil yang megah dengan kemewahannya. sang ibu sangat menyanyangi anaknya, tetapi sang ayah tidak. meskipun begitu, sang anak tetap hidup dengan ceria. sang ibu menyanyikan lagu mother goose setiap malam. agar anaknya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. pada malam itu juga, sang ayah mendapat kabar. bahwa ada isu yang mengatakan bahwa istrinya adalah seorang penipu. sang ayah yang masih naif langsung mempercayai hal itu. dan melemparkan istrinya ke sel tanpa belas kasihan. sang anak paginya mencari-cari ibunya. tetapi ia tidak diberbolehkan untuk menemui ibunya. sang anak pun berusaha mencari cara agar bisa menemui ibunya. akhirnya setelah beberapa lama ia berhasil masuk ke sel lewat sela-sela jendela. tapi waktu telah lama berlalu, sang ibu tinggal tulang belulang. tanpa makanan dan minuman, hampir tak satupun makhluk dapat bertahan hidup sang anak yang depresi menyalahkan ayahnya. karena membiarkan sang ibu tewas perlahan-lahan. sang ayah yang kaget tambah benci kepada anaknya. lalu sang anak yang tidak tahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua kemewahan. ia lari dari rumah dan berpetualang. menempa dirinya. bertarung dan terus bertarung. dan akhirnya ia hanya hidup dalam pertarungan selesai. Penonton 1 : singkat dan padat! sugoi! *tepuk tangan Penonton 3 : anak itu pasti mendeita T_T Penonton 2 : lumayan juga nak kadal! Dante : *balik kebelakang panggung Akhirnya tiba pertunjukan final... band berhenti bernyanyi. Dea maju kedepan panggung... dengan para Soldier biasa sebagai penari latar. lampu-lampu tertuju padanya... Dea : etto... saya akan menyanyikan lagu Real Emotion dari Koda Kumi. ganbatte > What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you? I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return The shape I saw in my dream Is different from everything I become dizzy from reality The feeling of swaying in the real world I don't want to lose The only thing I can hear from my heart is to run. You are not alone What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you? I won't turn back, I won't rely on you Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly The only thing I can do now is to believe... The truth is in my heart *dst Deapun selesai menyanyi, ia disambut oleh applause meriah dari penonton. orkestranya sukes besar walaupun tidak terlalu lucu. Bunnykiss : bagus! operaku tambah laku! Ranger : bagus anak-anak, kalian telah melakukan sesuai apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya! #plaks Ferial : encore! Astrella : berkat Dan, Dante dan Dea kita berhasil XD Penonton 1 : hebat! Penonton 2 : besok-besok lagi ya! Penonton 3 : kami tidak sabar melihat pertunjukan kalian lagi! Kevin : terima kasih buat semua penonton yang telah mendukung saya #plaks DOLLARS Pun menerima rewardnya setelah itu dan kembali ke HQ dengan wajah bahagia. #DOOOOOONG ??? : apa maksud mereka... malah menerima Request konyol seperti ini. memalukan... *duduk di atap kastil #DOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction